It's Morphin' Time
by Aria DiLaurentis
Summary: Power Rangers AU. Five students from different walks of life are forced to join together to save the world from the evil Sylvestra.
1. Chapter 1

Five teenagers walked through the woods as they began to look for their teacher. They hadn't agreed to go along with it and were basically chosen at random by their principal, so it wasn't any surprise that they barely knew each other. In fact, they didn't know each other. They found a cave as they debated whether or not they should go inside.

"Heads, we go and Tails, we leave." The mixed-race guy said as he took out a coined and flipped it.

Earlier that day…

Charlotte Fabray walked into her new school. She had been kicked out after having a relationship with a teacher. She supposed that it could have been worse. It was still the first day, so she really wouldn't be the new kid. Though at the same time, Lima was a pretty close-knit town, so they probably would notice that she wasn't from there. Maybe there would be enough other new kids that she wouldn't have to worry about standing out too much. She wore a red sleeveless skull dress with black line along the height and black tights with a black cat flats. She knew that it was more enjoyable than wearing a uniform. Her biggest goal for the year was not to get kicked out for another relationship with a teacher. She wouldn't be as upset if she got kicked out for something else.

Jake Puckerman walked into school. He was going to be starting his sophomore year and the thing that he cared most about was girls. He wanted to find some new girls to have sex with. Some people suggested that his womanizing ways had to do with him not growing with a father. It was true that it had been him and his mom for all of his life, but that wasn't the reason. The truth was that he just liked girls and he didn't really like school. He walked inside wearing his leather jacket, green tee, black slacks and brown slip-on tennis shoes.

Kitty Wilde knew what she wanted. She wanted to be head cheerleader and she felt that she could do it even though she was only a sophomore. She wanted to wear her uniform to school, but the school was normal and had a rule that cheerleaders could only wear their uniforms on game days and during pep rallies. So instead she wore a pink tunic and black leggings with hot pink heels. They distracted people from the fact that she was very short. She pushed someone who was in front of her locker out of the way.

Ryder Lynn was sure that he was going to make the varsity baseball team. Sure, tryouts weren't for a few weeks, but he wanted to be ready. He had been a star pitcher on the JV team the year before and he wanted to spend his time after school working on his slider. A good slider would definitely allow him to make the team. He wore a blue plaid shirt over a white tee and jeans with blue Converse. Of course, there was something that might hold him back, but he didn't want to get into that and was working on it.

Marley Rose was ready for a new year of school. She knew that a lot of people didn't like going to school, but she did even though she didn't really have any friends. She was in the theatre program, but she didn't really talk to people outside of class. Her mom thought it was best if she didn't tell people about her living situation. She didn't mind it as much. She wanted to be proud of who her mom was. She wondered why her mom didn't want her to be proud of her. The main thing that she wanted for the year was to be the lead in the musical. She walked into the theatre wearing a yellow sweater and jeans with pink tennis shoes she had had for about a year. She hoped her mom's new job would let her buy more.

Near the end of the day, the student body gathered in the auditorium for an assembly. Most people didn't know what it was about because it was never specified, but the rumors said that it was for the announcement of a new teacher. Whatever it was about, several of them were glad that they didn't have to go to class last period. The five students all took seats in various places.

"Hello, students." The principal whose name was Figgins greeted them. "Welcome to the new year. Now it is time to reveal why I have called this assembly. Please welcome your new Ecology teacher: William Schuester."

"It's Will." The teacher interrupted. "Thank you for the introduction, Principal Figgins. I'm glad to be here at William McKinley High. In fact, I'm planning a special assignment for after school. I will going on a hike and I would like five students to join me. Said students will get extra credit. Any volunteers?"

Nobody raised their hands.

"Since I figured that no one would volunteer, I have prepared a list of five random students. You will come up to the stage and you will go on the hike with Mr. Schuester." Figgins declared.

"Now, Principal Figgins, I want this to be optional." Will protested.

"My word is final, William." Figgins stated. "Now I want to see Charlotte Fabray, Ryder Lynn, Katherine Wilde, Jacob Puckerman and Marlene Rose."

"I can't go anywhere after school. I have cheerleading." Kitty argued as she stood up.

"I have to work on my slider." Ryder added.

"I have Drama Club." Marley said.

"I'd have things I want to do." Jake responded.

"And I just don't want to go." Charlotte stated. "So, as you can see, none of us want to do this, so we shouldn't have to."

"My decision is final." Figgins declared. "You will join Mr. Schuester or face detention. This will be enforced even if one of you does not show up."

After school, Jake was about to leave. He didn't care if he got detention since he was no stranger to the place. He also didn't care if anyone else got detention. He did get a glimpse of all three of the girls. He wasn't sure which one he liked more: the goth blonde, the cheerleader or the brunette. The cheerleader was shorter than the other two, but he figured that she probably knew more about sex than them as well.

"Hey, where are you going?" Charlotte asked him.

"Home." Jake answered. "I don't want to go on some stupid hike."

"Well I don't either, but I don't want to get detention either." The blonde stated. "And I definitely to go and still get detention. You are going to come with."

"What are you going to do if I don't? Cast a spell on me?" Jake challenged. He was pretty sure that the girl wasn't a witch because witches weren't real.

"Maybe I will or maybe I'll just make your life hell in other ways." She stated. "Haven't you ever heard the phrase hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. You have no idea what I am capable of. Now come with me."

"I'd love to do that." Jake replied with a grin. Charlotte rolled her eyes and took him outside. That was where Will, Kitty, Ryder, and Marley already were.

"Let's get this over with." Jake stated.

"Now, I know that none of you want to be here." Will declared. "But I want to show you that ecology can be fun. There are so many cool things that you can find in nature."

"Sounds like you might have found Mary Jane." Kitty quipped. That got a snicker from Jake and Charlotte as well. Marley didn't see why she needed to say anything like that and Ryder just didn't think it was funny.

"Okay, let's begin the hike." Will said as they began to walk.

"I hope the school's ready to pay my hospital bills when I get West Nile Virus, Malaria, or Lyme Disease." Kitty stated.

"There's probably not mosquitoes out at this time of day." Will declared.

"But I bet there's ticks in these woods or maybe snakes." Kitty replied.

"Great, we're stuck with a complainer." Ryder muttered.

"I think I'm going to go on ahead." Will replied before he walked ahead. The five students couldn't help but look on in disbelief.

"How about we just leave?" Kitty suggested.

"I think if we don't go and find him, he'll probably tell Principal Figgins and we'll just get detention." Marley remarked.

"Let's just find him and see if we can convince him to let us go early." Charlotte replied.

Present

The five of them watched as the coin landed on the ground. They saw the face of the coin was on George Washington's head. Jake picked it up.

"How do we even know that he's in there?" Kitty asked. She definitely didn't want to go in a cave in heels.

"We don't, but there's only way to find out." Charlotte stated before the five of them walked inside.

As you can guess, I saw Power Rangers this weekend. No Charlotte is played by Taylor Momsen. I could have used Unique but there's the simple explanation of Unique being the worst character in the history of Glee. So we have a group of misfits. Will they be able to save the world? Please don't forget to review.


	2. Chapter 2

The five walked into the cave. They really didn't know what to expect from it. There was one thing that was on Kitty's mind as they walked through.

"I can't believe that you people were able to talk me into this." She said. "If there are bats inside of here, I'm going to kill all of you."

"Do you ever stop complaining?" Charlotte asked.

"I only complain when things don't go right, which is this whole fucking day." Kitty pointed out. "I'm supposed to be at cheerleading tryouts right now instead of exploring a cave with a group of losers."

"First, we are not losers." Ryder pointed out. "And second, aren't you already on the cheerleading squad?"

"I'm supposed to be up for head cheerleader but I'll never get it now." Kitty responded. The other kids could see a little bit of sadness in her eyes. They didn't understand how someone could be so passionate about cheerleading, but they noticed that she looked like she was genuinely miserable about it.

"Hey guys, I see a light this way." Marley interrupted. The other four walked over and saw a red light coming from the floor. They walked towards and saw it was coming from a hole in the ground. "I think whatever it is is inside of the hole."

"Well I'm not sticking my hand in it." Kitty responded. "That seems like a good way to die of a snakebite."

"Yes, there's a snake that's glowing red." Jake quipped. Ryder and Charlotte couldn't help but chuckle a bit at that. "I still don't think we should touch it. It could be a laser that will cut your hand off."

"This is ridiculous." Charlotte remarked as she walked closer to the light. "I'll do it. Red is my favorite color after all."

"Because it's the color of blood?" Kitty questioned.

"Yes, because it's the color of blood." Charlotte responded before she rolled her eyes and stuck her hand in the hole. "Well there's not a snake in here. There is something small. I think I got it."

She then removed her hand from the hole.

"It's a ruby." Charlotte stated. "See, you got all bent out of shape over a ruby."

"I'm pretty sure that rubies aren't supposed to glow like that." Ryder remarked.

"Well I'm gonna put it away." Charlotte stated before she took the stone and put it inside of her dress, more specifically her bra.

"That does not look comfortable." Jake commented.

"Who cares? Maybe if there are rubies around here, we'll never have to go to school again." Kitty said.

"I normally don't like to agree with bimbos, but I think she's right." Jake replied before Kitty kicked him in the leg. "Ow! How come girls can do that to guys?"

"Okay, stop kicking each other." Charlotte mediated as she stood between the two of them.

"I see something. Ooh, and it's pink." Kitty declared as she began to walk forward to see a light on the wall.

Jake couldn't help but think certain things, but he didn't say them out loud because he didn't want to be hit again. They all watched as Kitty reached into the wall and pulled out a pink glowing stone.

"I didn't know that they had pink rubies." Kitty remarked.

"I don't think that's a ruby. It looks like a tourmaline." Marley stated. Kitty looked at her like she didn't know what that was. To be honest, none of them except Marley really knew was it was.

"Is it still worth money?" Kitty asked.

"Shouldn't you be more concerned with the fact that it's glowing than how much it's worth?" Ryder replied.

"I'm more concerned with where I'm going to put it." The short blonde responded.

"So, you're not wearing a bra then?" Jake asked with a grin. Kitty just grinned back at him.

"You're not going to find out." She retorted. "I want to see if there's more."

"How about we focus on finding Mr. Schuester so we can go home already?" Ryder suggested.

The five of them walked forward. Eventually, they came across a large rock that seemed to be blocking their path. It didn't appear to be like something they could go around.

"Looks like we can't go any farther." Ryder stated as he started to turn around.

"Hold on. You two should be able to move that thing." Kitty said.

"There's no way that we can pick this up." Jake replied as he put his hand on the rock.

"I didn't say that you had to pick it up." Kitty corrected. "But I know that you guys should be able to move it so it's not in all way."

"If we could pick it up, I'd kind of want to hit her with so she'd stop talking." Jake whispered to Ryder before they moved it out of the way. Once it was moved, they found a blue and a green glowing stone.

"That looks like a sapphire and a garnet." Marley stated as Ryder picked up the blue one and Jake picked up the green one. "It's kind of weird that all of these different stones are this cave in suburban Ohio."

"Maybe we shouldn't think about it too much." Charlotte suggested as they began to walk forward again.

Eventually, they came across what appeared to be a door. It looked kind of like a door, but there was no handle. There was however a yellow stone inside of it along with four other holes.

"Well this looks like a topaz." Marley stated as she took the stone out of the door. Once it was out, she noticed that there was a yellow mark where it used to be. She then noticed that the other four slots had red, pink, green, and blue marks on them. "You know I have an idea. Give me the stones."

"Why?" Kitty asked. "I don't think you should be able to keep all of these. I still want to get money from this."

"I think if we put the stones in here, the door will open." Marley said. "If you're not going to give them to me, you can put them in yourselves."

One by one, they put the stones into the designated slots and sure enough, the door opened, almost as if it was on a hinge. After it was opened, Kitty took hers out and the rest of the teens did the same. They walked in to find that Will was inside and there was some kind of room with various forms of technology in it.

"How did you get in here?" Charlotte asked. Was there some other entrance that they didn't know about.

"It's not important that I'm here." The teacher said. "What's important is that you're here and you came in through the door, which must mean that you found the stones."

"What do you know about these?" Charlotte asked as she held out the stone in front of her.

"Those are the power stones." Wil explained.

"I think I remember playing that game as a kid." Ryder stated.

"You need to hold onto your stones." Will continued as he looked at the crystals. "They will give you your powers."

"Powers? What are you talking about? You still haven't even told us what this place is or what we're doing here." Charlotte stated.

"Many years ago, I was part of a group of powerful people called the Power Rangers. Unfortunately, we were no match for the evil that we faced. My team was killed and I was the only one to survive. So, I hid the stones in hopes that someone worthy would find them." Will explained.

"And what exactly makes you think that we're worthy?" Charlotte asked. She really didn't want to get involved with something that could kill her.

"Because you chose to take the stones." A woman interrupted. She had dark brown hair and wore a white dress. She appeared to be around the same age as Will, but he looked surprised to see her almost as if he was seeing a ghost.

"Shelby? You're alive?" Will responded.

"I used my powers to shrink and get away but it took me years to figure out how to get back to my normal size." Shelby explained. "By then I didn't know where to find you. I thought about calling but I was scared and made my home in the forest."

She then looked at the teenagers.

"My name is Shelby Corcoran and Will is telling the truth. We need you to defeat the evil Sylvestra, a powerful demonic sorceress." She added.

"Wait, I read comic books and this just seems too farfetched to be real." Ryder interrupted. "You honestly expect us to believe that this woman can shrink and there's an evil demon that wants to take over the world. On top of that, five random teenagers who don't even know each other are the world's only hope. This sounds like something out of a bad superhero movie."

"I actually can't shrink anymore." Shelby stated. "I gave up my powers, which is why it was such a bitch to get back to normal."

Shelby then moved in front of Marley.

"You're the one with the yellow stone and you're the one that has the ability to shrink now." She said.

"Okay, let's say that I believe this." Jake declared. "What kind of power am I supposed to have?"

"As the green ranger, you have the power to walk through solid surfaces." Will answered.

"Okay, I guess I'm going to try to walk through this wall." Jake stated.

He walked forward, fully expecting to just run into the wall and make a fool of himself, but he was trying to prove a point. However, to the surprise of all of the teens, but not the adults, Jake managed to go through the wall and then came through it. He saw the looks of shock on his classmates' faces as he came back through. He was quite surprised himself.

"Holy crap, it actually worked." He gushed.

"Now do you believe us?" Will asked. They all nodded their heads. "Now allow me to explain all of your powers. In addition to Marley's shrinking and Jake's intangibility, Charlotte has the power to heal at an abnormal rate, Ryder has the ability to read minds and Kitty has enhanced vision."

Ryder tried to focus on someone and decided to see what was going on in Kitty's head. He looked at her to see if he could get it to work.

" _How did I get stuck with such a lame power?"_ Kitty thought.

"Wow, even in her head, she complains." Ryder commented.

"Hey, get out of my head," Kitty remarked.

"So other than apparently having superpowers, what exactly are we supposed to do?" Charlotte questioned. "It's not like we know anything about fighting except for maybe Jake."

"Well for starters, you're going to need these." Will said as he took out a box. He opened the box and inside were what appeared to be watches that matched the colors of the five crystals.

"You got us watches?" Kitty inquired. "Isn't that something that you give to someone who is retiring. I don't think any of us have ever even worked."

"These are not watches. These are your morphers." Will stated.

"They do tell time." Shelby added. "Because it would be silly if someone asked you and you couldn't answer them."

The five of them put them on and then stood there awkwardly.

"Are we supposed to do something?" Ryder responded. He didn't need to be able to read minds to know it was what his peers were also thinking.

"You activate them by pushing the button on the upper left." Will answered.

"So, we don't have to say something silly to use them?" Kitty asked.

"Not unless you want to." Will quipped.

The five of them all pressed the buttons at the same time and suddenly they were dressed in spandex. The guys had their full bodies covered and the girls had skirts with black tights. In addition, their heads were covered with helmets.

"This is more stylish than I was expecting." Kitty commented. "I can't say I'm a big fan of the helmet though."

"Well they hide our identities.' Charlotte pointed out. "But just because we have costumes and apparent superpowers doesn't mean that we know how to fight."

"I know how to fight." Jake responded.

"Well the rest of us don't know how to fight." She corrected.

"Maybe we can learn." Marley suggested. "Maybe we can learn to fight bad guys."

"Before you can know how to fight together, you need to know each other." Will said.

"How are we going to do that?" Ryder asked him.

"This room was a teleporter in it." Will explained as he pushed a button. Before they could react, the teens found themselves outside of some sort of restaurant while also unmorphed.

"Well that was unexpected." Marley commented. She didn't know that teleportation had been discovered yet.

"Where are we?" Charlotte asked. She was kind of dizzy from the sudden teleportation.

"It looks like we're at a place called Burt's Beverages." Ryder said. It wasn't that hard to figure out since it was on the sign.

"Let's go inside." Charlotte suggested.

"Who made you leader?" Kitty asked.

"Well I think since we're here, this is what they want." She pointed out.

"How are we supposed to get home?" Jake questioned. "My bike is still at the school."

"Well hopefully, they have some way to send us back to the school." Charlotte remarked. She wondered if there was any way to contact them.

The five walked into the establishment and found that it was empty. They also saw a bald man standing behind the counter.

"Customers!" He declared. He rushed over to them. "Welcome to Burt's Beverages. Please take a seat wherever you like. We have a special on smoothies today."

"Sure, we'll take five." Charlotte responded before they all went to a table. "So how about we go around the table and tell each other some stuff."

"I don't know if I'm comfortable sharing my darkest secrets with you people." Kitty stated.

"They don't have to be your darkest secrets. We can just talk about general interests and hobbies." Charlotte explained. "I'll start. My now is Charlotte Fabray, I got kicked out of private school. I like vampires, cats, and I do not worship the devil."

"Does he worship you?" Kitty asked. Charlotte glared at her.

"Okay, my name is Ryder Lynn." The blue ranger interrupted. "I play baseball, I like comics and I sometimes watch Asian movies. Did you know _The Hunger Games_ is a total tipoff of this Japanese movie _Battle Royale?"_

"Didn't really care." Jake admitted. "My name is Jake Puckerman. I live with my mom, I like to sing and I've never met my dad."

"You like to sing?" Marley asked. Jake nodded. "I'm Marley Rose. I like to sing too and I also met live my mom and I've also never met my dad."

"Maybe they're the same guy." Kitty quipped. "You need to say something that he didn't say."

"Fine, my mom is the lunch lady." Marley stated. "I guess it's your turn, Princess."

"You know I think I hear my mom calling me about how tryouts went." Kitty stated.

"It's your eyes that are better not your ears." Charlotte pointed out.

"I should really get going." Kitty replied as she headed out the door.

"Okay, someone is afraid of opening up." Charlotte commented. She had a feeling that they would need to get to know each other. They would have to get Kitty to open up.

When they got back to school, they couldn't help but notice something odd. The school's cheerleaders were moving very strangely. It was almost like they were marching.

"What are you doing?" Charlotte asked.

"We speak on behalf of Lord Sylvestra." One of them droned. "All who oppose her will be eliminated."

They then got into fighting stances and charged at the four of them. The rangers quickly morphed and got into battle positions.

"They've been brainwashed." Charlotte stated. "Try not to hurt them."

"I think they want to hurt us." Jake said.

They began to fight, hoping that no one would see them or get hurt. They were able to stop the cheerleaders without a lot of effort. It did leave a level of concern about what the sorceress's next move could be.

Elsewhere, someone was watching them,

"Well, well, it seems like the Power Rangers are back." She said. "Looks like I have to kill some more."

So the rangers got their powers and Kitty doesn't want to open up to the rest of them. Also Sue is the main villain which shouldn't be a surprise to anyone. Please don't forget to review.


End file.
